Childish Love and Purple Randomness
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: okay, this is just a random Gravi fanfic with an OC/Ryu pairing and an OC/Yuki pairing. I hope you like it! Read and review. Will be continued if I get reviews.


**Disclaaaaaimeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!!!!!!! : I don't own anyone from Gravitation. I only own Dagger and Sango. Kkz, I reeeeeally hope ya enjoy it!!!**

**Chapter One: Eau de Yuki**

The horrible, consistent waling of the magenta-haired boy from the other room echoing off the walls was frighteningly terrifying. I looked up from my notebook, my brow furrowed in frustration. My best friend beside me dropped her novel, an action she would never normally do, and rolled on the floor, screaming as if someone were killing her. Both noises were too much.

I stood and stomped into the next room. I pulled the plug on the Mic, and the source of the screeching looked at him, his lavender eyes innocent. When he saw it was me, the innocent look turned into a forlorn expression on his young face.

"We've been through this, Shindo," I said, my arms crossed." I am trying to write a song here, and I can't do that with you singing!!! When you sing, Sango screams; and when Sango screams, I can't write!!!"

"Sorry, Dagger..," mumbled Shuichi, a slight grin on his face.

I looked at Hiro, who was sitting on the couch, tuning his guitar and eating strawberry pocky. I stole one from him before I told him," If he tries to pick up the microphone again, hit him with the sofa."

"Aye, aye, Captain Seguchi," he said with a salute.

I returned to the room where Sango was still rolling on the floor, screaming her head off." THE HORROR!!! THE HORROR!!!!"

"SANGO!!!" I kicked her," He's not singing anymore!!!"

"Oh, he isn't? Really?" Sango perked up instantly, a smile on her face. She sat back down in her chair." I couldn't tell over those loud screams. Who was that, anyway?"

"Um, you?"

"No...I think it was someone else..." She seemed truly puzzled.

The door opened, and Mr. Sakano walked in. Behind him, two men followed. One I recognized automatically as my older brother, Tohma Seguchi. The man beside him was a mystery to me; he wore a blue hat and sunglasses. He looked familiar, but I didn't dwell. Sakano was talking.

" Miss Dagger, please tell me you finished the song," he begged feebly.

" I can't. You were too polite. Ask again later."

Sango grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me high above her head, shaking me vehemently."Oh, Magic 8 Ball, will I ever meet my true love, Eiri Yuki?"

"I'm not a Magic 8 Ball!!!" I snapped furiously." Put me down!!!"

" You butt!!" She claimed, dropping me to the floor and returning to her novel." Absolutely useless!! What kind of friend are you??"

"DAGGEEEEERRRR!!!" Sakano spun around the room as a wild tornado, hitting random objects until he finally collided with my cup of coffee and was ricocheted into the wall." Why didn't you finish the song??"

"I can't concentrate with Sango and Shu both screaming," I explained calmly.

"Dagger..." Tohma began, frowning.

"Tohma," I countered.

"Dagger, Bad Luck is opening for ASK tomorrow night. How can you expect to be ready by then?"

"All we need are lyrics!!" I protested.

"I can't sign you to N-G if you're unreliable."

"I never ASKED you to sign me, big brother..."

"Dagger--"

"You want lyrics? You got them!!!" I jumped up on stage and grabbed the Mic." Come on, Sango!!"

She joined me, sitting at her keyboard. I picked up my guitar and turned the speakers on full blast. Tohma wanted to be a jerk, well he would just have to deal with bleeding ears.

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yeah, we like waffles!!"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, we like pancakes!!!"

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah, we like French toast!!"

"Dee dee da dee can't wait to get a mouthf--"

"Enough," said Tohma with an irritated sigh.. He shook his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose." If the song is not done by tomorrow at noon, I will be forced to find a replacement band for the concert. Is that understood?"

"Aw, but I like them, Tohma!!!"said the random boy in the hat with a large grin.

"Of course you do. Let's go." Tohma slid his designer sunglasses into place and left. The boy glanced at me once, gave me another large grin, and followed my older brother.

I sighed, clearing my mind of the random boy and his unearthly adorableness." Can't I just poison Tohma's food already? The world would be a much better place without him in it."

Well, that was the biggest mistake of my life. Sakano started spinning around the room again, wailing. Sango picked up my guitar and started to strum random chords, causing a loud and annoying blaring noise.

"WAFFLES!!!! DOO DOOO DOO DOOOOOO!!!! WAFFLES!!!! DOO--"

I snatched the guitar from her." Stop."

"Yes, sir!!" She saluted with the wrong hand.

"I'm going for a walk. Do you want to come too, or would you rather stay here and throw Sakano's life further into turmoil?"

"I'll go with you!!!"

Half written lyrics in my hand, I exited the N-G building, followed closely by Sango. The streets of Tokyo were busy and loud, so I took the alley to the park. As we walked, Sango rambled on at random about the new Eiri Yuki novel. Luckily, the park was empty.

"And oohh!! Smell this!!" She shoved some purple lotion under my nose.

I sneezed." What the heck?"

"I call it Eau de Yuki. This is what I expect his crap to smell like!!" She swooned, starry eyed." Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Where did you get all that stuff to make it?"

"In your bathroom...."

"SANGO, YOU BI--"

She snatched my paper from my hand and let it go in the wind." Before you finish, shouldn't you go get your lyrics before they blow away?"

"I HATE YOU!!!"

We chased the sheet of paper, racing down the sidewalk of the park. With every step, the wind blew it further. I had the odd sense of being in a crappy suspense flick.

Sango fell,landing on her stomach." Run Daggggerrrrrrrrr!!! Save yourseeeeeeelf!!!! Go without me!!! I can't make it!!!!"

" Sango, just stand up."

"Oh, look!!" She pointed past me to a blond male who had picked up my lyrics. He was tall and scary looking.

He read over the paper, then looked up at us. He blew out a long train of smoke from his cigarette and pushed up his sunglasses.

"Did you write this?" he asked in a voice as smooth as silk.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"It's crap. Give up." He released the piece of paper, and it whisked away in the wind. He walked past us and continued down the path.

"That was rude," I said, crossing my arms.

Sango stood up." I know!!! He didn't even look for a trash can before he let go of it!!" she agreed." He looked oddly familiar though..."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This guy had hardly been in the story for twelve lines, and he'd already _littered!!!_ And who was the dude with the random hat? All of this was so confusing to me. When I'm confused, there's only one thing for me to do......

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!! (maybe. Review if you like, please!!!)**


End file.
